The present invention relates to a book product that is useful as an interactive children""s book. More particularly, the book product comprises a book and a scroll that can be manipulated by the reader to view material on the scroll that is related to the particular portions in the book. The scroll may provide additional reading material or other material related to the subject matter in the book. The scroll may additionally contain material on the reverse side that also can be selected and viewed by the reader, which is related to the book.
A variety of books are currently on the market which attract and maintain the interest of young children by providing means by which the reader may participate in manipulative activities associated with the story of the book.
One such book is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,951,298, which describes a book wherein each page may have a dial, scroll, or sliding tab which is opened or moved to view the related material within the tab or scroll. The activity of the reader is thereby limited to revealing material that has been specifically placed for the reader under the tab on the page, and does not allow the reader to actively search a plurality of material to find related matter. U.S. Pat. No. 6,095,818 discloses a children""s book which includes a number of coaxial rotating wheels which can be used to spell out words related to the material in the book. However, the book does not provide means by which the child may search through varied reading material to find interesting new content related to the story in the book.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide an interactive book which enhances the enjoyment and interest of the child by encouraging the child to search for material related to the story on an accompanying scroll.
It would also be desirable to provide a book that can aid in the development of cognitive and motor skills as the child manipulates the scroll to find and identify related material from a variety of material on a scroll.
It would also be desirable to provide a book that allows a teacher to view and read the scroll material visible through the back transparent window while holding the book so that the child can see the front of the book and scroll.
It would also be desirable to provide a book that allows the reader or teacher to replace the scroll with an alternate scroll where desired.
These objects and others are achieved by the book product of the present invention which comprises an attachment member, a book attached to a first portion of the attachment member, and a scroll member comprising a spool attached to a second portion of the attachment member, a scroll rotatably attached to the spool and a spool turning means operatively connected to the spool.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide a book that actively engages a child""s interest by providing a book with an attached scroll wherein the child can search for and locate additional material on the scroll that is related to the reading matter of the book.
It is further an object of the invention to provide a book which engages a child""s analytical skills by encouraging him to learn to discriminate between related information and unrelated material in any particular section of the story book and scroll.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a book that allows a teacher or adult to view and read the scroll material visible through the back transparent window while holding the book so that the child can see the front of the book and scroll.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a book with a removable scroll wherein the scroll can be replaced to provide alternative endings to the story, or other new, additional challenges to the reader.